Zhan Long
Zhan Long is the Guild/Studio created by Li Xiao Yao, Song Han, Ran Min and Liu Yong History Guild Philosophy To uphold justice and fight for the weak. Strength Zhan Long is a balanced guild, financially supported by the player shop "National Buty" and the player city Dragon's den. It has its HQ in Gree Qilin Valley, near Dragon's den. When the guild is lead in open battles, its forces are split in several camp, the main camps are "Zhan Long camp" lead by Zhan Long studio and "Valiant Bravery camp" lead by the general Family. The main pillars on the battlefield are: * Blade Cavalry: Heavy Class player mounting Steel Blade Horse. This mount gives strong stats and two special buffs, Blade that greatly increases the owner’s defense power, and Flame giving the owner the ability to deal burn damage to targeted enemies. Part of the Steel Blade Cavalry is equipped with Flame Set and Sword. * Elf Brigade: this brigade is formed only by Moon Elves knights and is lead by Yue Yao Yan. This brigade takes advantage of the racial trait of Moon Elves and their special umbrella. The brigade has priority in equipment. * Long range Players: This army is formed by mages, archers and gunmans. Their role on the battlefield is to deal heavy damage to the enemy army, using the AoE spells and to kill the most dangerous players of the enemy army combining the skills of the most powerful long range players in Zhan Long guild. * The guild core group: Formed by the most powerful player of the guild, this group is the spine bone of the guild and leads it on the battlefield and use several unique skills to support the main army or take the rear when needed. If someone from the core group dies, this will deal a huge blow to the morale of the guild. * The "Godly Strategist" Strawberry Matcha: Matcha is the second in command during the open battles. She shows her abilty as strategist leading victorious battles against stronger enemies. Sometimes Li Xiao Yao asks her opinion about battle plans and Boss tactic. * Country Weapons: Zhan Long guild can benefit of several country weapon who give a boost to its battle power. * Dragon's den (later Fan Shu city) NPC army: lead by Chi Yu Han and Chi Yu Qing, it's the trump card of Li Xiao Yao, used as protection of the guild. Due to its game restriction, is used to defend the Player city and the nearest areas. This NPC army is boosted by Chi Yu Han 100 military points, giving the city owner the abilty to recruit unique NPC soldiers with strong stats. Members Main Guild Zhan Long Camp * Guildmaster - Li Xiao Yao / Xiao Yao Zi Zai: Guardian of Dragon City (Swordsman) *'Vice-Guildmaster' - Yue Qing Qian / Nan Gong Yong Cun: Human Assassin *'Vice-Guildmaster' - Can Tong / Wan Lin Er '': Moon elf Hermit God (Assassin) ''Elders / Team Captains *Wolf Totem / Song Han: Assassin *Hero Ran Min / Ran Min (Old K): Berserker *Strawberry Matcha / Xue Rou: Wind Elf Phantom Knight (Knight) *Cang Yue / Dong Cheng Yue: wind elf Mage *Yue Wei Liang: Assassin *Darling Duck: Healer *Dong Cheng Lei / Cang Lei: Berserker *Thousand Suns Over Snowy Lands / Tang Xue : Mage *Dancing Forest: Wind Elf Archer *One Second Hero / Yong Jie: Knight *Xi Yao Ge Jin / Li Meng Yao: moon elf knight Regular Members *Dream of a Thousand Cities *Ling Xiao Wu *Thousand League Spring: Healer *Tang Xin: Knight *Winter Snow: Knight *Moon Feather: Swordman *Star Blade: Swordman *Tearless *Like a Flame / Xiao Lie: Gunman Valiant Bravery Camp The original Valiant Bravery guild was dissolved due to losing the Guild Prestige challenge versus Flying Dragon. Around 200 core members joined Zhan Long when it was founded. *'Elder' - General Li Mu: Human Swordsman *'Team Captain' - General Lian Po: Human Archer *'Team Captain' - General Bi Qi: Berserker *Gentle Touch: Swordsman * Cold Eyes * General Hua Xiong * Star Scar: mage Zhan Long: First Division *'Guildmaster' - General Wang Jian: Swordsman *'Current Members': 2700++ notable members * Rainy: Mage * Wang Jiang: Berserker * Breaking Dawn Zhan Long: Second Division * Guildmaster '''- Glass Fox / Liu Yong: Gunman * '''Current Members : 2500++ Zhan Long: Third Division * Guildmaster: '''Death God’s Elegy: Knight * '''Current Members: 1500++ Zhan Long: Fourth Division * Guildmaster: '''Right Hand Will Dance : Mage * '''Current Members: 1500++ Zhan Long: Defense Army * Guildmaster - Yue Yao Yan: moon elf Knight * Current members: '''3000++ Zhan Long Hall It’s Long’s place of honor, where only those that have been fundamental to some achievement can enter. Anyone who enters this Hall must state what their achievement is or what they did in a battle, or else they won’t be allowed to enter # Xiao Yao Zi Zai, Reason for Entry: Founder of Long, Current Guild Master # Yue Qing Qian, Reason for Entry: Ranked Third in the Battle of Jiu Li City and Ba Huang City, Current Vice Guild Master # Cang Tong, Reason for Entry: Ranked Second in Heroes Rising Tournament, Ranked Among the Top Ten in CBN Battlenet, and lead Long: Defense Army to win the Dragon’s Den # Cang Yue, Reason: Long’s numbers one mage, placed third in the top players for the City Defense event, undoubtedly the Damage Queen # General Li Mu, Reason: The Leader of the Valiant Bravery Camp, he is the one who killed the Hybrid Demon King Lin Han '''Enemies (from China) * Hero's mound first division: lead by Cang Cheng * House of prestige: lead by Bai Li Ruo Feng * Flying Dragons: lead by Soaring Dragon * Valley of Gods: lead by Lu Dong Bing * Thousand Burial: lead by No Ordinary * The Knights Templar: lead by Shang Li * Wrath of Heroes: lead by Tyrant of Western Chu * Run like Flames: lead by Rumor Category:Guilds